supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmines and Fire
Chapter 1 Hideki and Maria Nakagawa were in Florida on a trip back home. 37-year old Maria Nakagawa neé Tachimi now was a very beautiful woman resembling her mother when she was young, but with shorter hair, she now wore more punk-style clothes. The trip was to finally see the man who harrassed her family over a 5 year period finally be executed for his crimes, including beating his wife so badly she ended up on hospital. The couple left their children in Satsuki and Martin’s care, now 56 and 57, Maria drove the car while Hideki sat in the passenger seat. ”So, why are we in Florida again, Don’t you hate this state?” Hideki asked. ”No, I don’t, I hate my fucking hometown.” She replied. She was different from the 8-year old girl who almost died and survived with severe injuries. ”Today’s the day they’re finally going to kill Derek Armstrong, Michael said he would allow me to watch that bastard suffer his last moments, like how his daughter left me to die.” Maria said. “What did Derek Armstrong do?” Hideki asked. ”He.....It’s hard to explain, but he behaved like a goddamn fucking gang leader disguised as a Christian group, Do you remember these markings?” Maria asked, lifting her sleeve. The Roman numerals for 21 were marked on her arm. ”Our family used Tarot symbolism, I was given the card The World, and Derek didn’t like that, he threatened my family over the course from when I was only 2 to the day he was finally arrested, I still get nervous If I get post.” Maria explained. Chapter 2: Prison house The couple entered the room the Armstrong family were watching him to be sentenced. Hideki sat next to Michael and Maria sat behind Josephine. ”There is sometimes a man is so evil, so vile and so unrepentant that the best way to deal with it is savagery itself.” The policeman said. Derek was led on the chair in front of his family. ”Derek Armstrong is one such man, He has tortured, harassed, robbed, stolen and unleashed a reign of terror for 5-years against a young family and the family’s young daughter lucky to survive being beaten by his own child 30 years ago, 30 years later, Justice catches up with him.” The police officer said. Maria then put a hand over Josephine’s mouth. ”Don’t you fucking move.” Maria hissed, silencing Josephine immediately. ”Relax.” Hideki told Maria. ”Ha, What, I allowed my daughter to punish and hurt that devil-worshipping bitch, so what?, These charges---“ He said before being shut up by the policeman. ”Silence, Armstrong, this is not a trial, this is where you are to be executed.” He said. Derek kept his mouth shut, the executioner got the needle ready. ”May God in his infinite wisdom, have mercy upon your soul.” The policeman said. The executioner injected the lethal mixture into him, Everyone in the room watched as he grew lifeless. Maria then spoke. ”Now you know how it feels to watch somebody you love die........” Maria said, almost seething with anger. Josephine was about to open her mouth. ”YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” Maria yelled, then pulled her hair so hard it came out.